The present invention concerns wireless communication, and more specifically, to a method and apparatus for performing random access in a wireless communication system.
MTC (Machine-Type Communication) is a type of data communication including one or more entities that do not require humans' interaction and is also referred to as M2M (Machine to Machine) communication. In other words, MTC involves the concept that a mechanical device, not a terminal used by a human, fulfils communication through an existing wireless communication network.
A mechanical device used for MTC is called an MTC device or M2M device. There are various types of MTC devices, such as vending machines or water level meters used in, e.g., a dam, depending on MTC services.
The MTC service may differ from a service optimized for human-to-human communication (which is called HTC (Human-Type Communication). The MTC device has different features from general HTC devices. MTC, as compared with HTC offered by a current mobile network, features a different market scenario, data communication, low costs and effort, potentially a good number of devices, broad service coverage, and low traffic per device.
A random access procedure is used for various purposes including initial entry into network or uplink sync. The existing random access procedure has been designed in consideration of communication between an HTC device and a base station.
A need exists for a random access procedure considering the features of the MTC device.